Dentifrice powders are well known in prior art as composites comprising polishing agents, pH buffers, detergents and additional ingredients such as sweeteners, flavourings, colourings, antibacterial agents and fluorine-providing materials. Notwithstanding, due to the several inconveniences in the use of the dry dentifrice powders, such as the difficulties for dispensing it in the proper and required amount on the tooth brush and, principally, due to the unpleasant feeling and discomfort when the powders are applied in the oral cavity, said conventional dentifrice powders have a restricted use because consumers prefer the dental creams in spite of the lower cost of dental powders.
Conventional dental creams are also well known in the prior art as composites comprising dry ingredients and liquid ingredients. Generally the dental creams have a wider acceptance due to their creamy consistency and texture, easy application and better hygienic manipulation when used. The principal inconvenience of the conventional dental creams is that the liquid ingredients such as water, glycerin, sorbitol, etc., are presented in high percentage in the formulations which is necessary to form a creamy mass of desired consistency. Therefore, the conventional dental creams require large containers, usually expensive collapsible aluminium or lead tubes which unnecessarily increase the cost of the end product.